With the advent of cameras being embedded in various portable electronic devices, there is a continued desire to provide multi-purpose accessories to enhance the functionality, portability, and product life extension of those portable electronic devices. In today's cellular telephone market, there are many so-called “candy-bar” style cellular telephones having a single-unit body style without folding or clam-shell mechanism. The candy-bar style cellular telephones are cost-effective in design and manufacturing, and can also provide stylish appearances. The candy-bar style cellular telephone can include camera features integrated into the cellular telephone. However, most of these candy-bar style cellular telephones do not, by their inherent mechanical design, include a camera lens cover. Additionally, to keep the cost-effectiveness of the design, camera features integrated into these cellular telephones are inexpensive, and do not generally provide optical functional enhancement such as zoom or other enhancements normally associated with a camera.
Separately providing each optical enhancement accessory such as a lens cover and zoom lens for a portable electronic device such as a cellular telephone is cumbersome and detrimental to its portability.